Transformers Prime: The Time Traveler
by melishade4ever
Summary: As Trunks goes back to his own after Cell has been defeated, the time machine malfunctions and Trunks is sent to the Transformers Prime universe. How will he survive a new world? And how will he get back home?
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew into Yellowstone Park in the night. The crickets were chirping and the owls wide awake. The other animals were already asleep on the ground or in the caves.

Everything was peaceful until…

A portal suddenly opened in the sky.

An object shot out of the portal and crashed into the ground, knocking a couple of trees out of the way.

It came to a stop and smoke and steam rose from it.

The machine opened and a mysterious figure jumped out of it. The figure looked around before it walked over to the machine and pressed a button on it.

The machine transformed into a small capsule and the figure caught it and put it in his pocket. The figure then looked around one more time before it ran off.

The next day, caution tapes surrounded the area as military soldiers stood guard. Scientists continued to investigate the trench, taking as many samples as they could and finding anything interesting.

A trucked rolled to a stop and a man stepped out. He was an African-American man wearing a blue suit.

He walked up to a soldier and the soldier saluted him.

"At ease, soldier." The man instructed.

The soldier put his hand down and walked next to the man.

"Agent Fowler, very little information was found about the incident," the soldier reported, "However, multiple trees have been destroyed."

Fowler sighed. "The authorities are not going to like this."

The soldier was hesitant for a moment before he continued to speak. "I know we're not allowed to do this, but we asked a couple of civilians about what happened."

"It's alright," Fowler reassured, "It's a national park. People are bound to see."

'I just hope the 'Cons didn't pick any of this up.' He thought.

The soldier took him to a civilian who was currently talking to another soldier.

"Special Agent William Fowler," Fowler introduced as he showed the man his badge, "I would like to know what you saw last night."

"I was up last night in my cabin reading a book," the man began, "I then heard a strange noise and I looked outside to see something shoot out of the sky and crash in the ground. I went to look, but when I got there, nothing was there."

"Was there anything else?" one of the soldiers asked.

"That's the weird part," the man continued, "the thing didn't exactly fall from space. It came from a green portal."

Fowler looked at him for a moment. "Green?" he questioned.

The man nodded his head.

'I have to talk to Prime.'

* * *

Miko groaned as she flipped through the channels on the TV. There was nothing currently on and Miko was completely bored.

Of course, being at the Autobot base was a fantastic time, everyone was busy. She laid on the couch upside down and groaned even louder.

She turned to see Jack and Rafael playing with cards.

"How can you two not be bored?" Miko asked.

"Because we're finding out stuff to do," Jack answered, "Unlike you, who's been doing one thing for an hour."

"Shut up." Miko told him, "I wish I brought my guitar."

"I'm very grateful you didn't bring that thing you call an instrument." Ratchet said.

"Hey," Miko retorted, "The only reason you say that is because you hate it."

Suddenly, a green light went of followed by an alarm sound. Optimus and the other Autobots walked into the room.

"It's seems Agent Fowler needs more information." Ratchet informed.

"Or maybe just continue yelling until he breaks our audio receptors." Bulkhead grumbled.

The doors opened and Agent Fowler stepped into the room.

"Prime," Fowler called out, "Did you do anything last night, or did the Decepticons show any activity?"

"No Autobot was out on patrol or on a scouting mission," Optimus answered, "And there was no Decepticon activity detected."

"Then you may want to see something." Fowler said.

* * *

'What happened?' a teen thought.

He laid in a forest surrounded by a couple of trees and rocks.

'The time machine was just fine. What caused it to malfunction like that? I need to find help, and fast. I can't exactly get help from the military because they'll either think I'm crazy, or take me for experiments. And I can't really get help from anyone else because they might not even understand.'

The teen closed his eyes for a brief moment, until he heard a strange noise. He immediately got up and looked up to see a purple ship flying straight ahead.

"What the hell?" the boy gasped, "That's nothing I've ever seen before. Not even close to Freeza's ships."

The teen grabbed his sword and took off to follow the ship.

* * *

Megatron chuckled as he looked at the energy signature. "More energon for the taking, it's been a while since we found some. Soundwave, prepare the troops. We must gather all of the energon before the Autobots arrive."

Soundwave nodded his head.

* * *

"At midnight in Yellowstone National Park, witnesses say an unidentified object flew out of the sky and crash landed into the park," Fowler explained, "As military soldiers got there, the object was already gone."

"But what does that have to do with us?" Arcee asked.

"Witnesses also say that the object came out of a green portal." Fowler continued.

Everyone looked at each other and back at Fowler.

"That's why I came to you guys," Fowler explained, "I thought you would have some sort of explanation or answer."  
The alarms suddenly went off and Ratchet looked at the screen. "It's the Decepticons."

"The unidentified object can wait, Agent Fowler. Ratchet, activate the ground bridge."

Ratchet pulled a lever and the ground bridge came to life.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus instructed.

The Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and drove through the ground bridge.

Fowler sighed. "Well, looks like I'll be heading out. I'll be back in about an hour or so."

Fowler walked over to the doors and went up the elevator.

Rafael the suddenly realized something and looked around. "Where's Miko?"

Jack groaned. "That's the third time this month. Ratchet, can you activate the ground bridge again."

Ratchet sighed as he opened the ground bridge once again. "It's only a matter of time before Miko gets herself killed, and if she dies, I don't think I'll care."

"Ratchet!' Rafael yelled.

* * *

Jack walked out of the ground bridge and looked around. He saw that he was in a forest near a cliff side. He heard gunfire as he looked down to see the Autobots and the Decepticons fighting each other.

He suddenly heard a flash sound as he turned to see Miko taking pictures of the battle.

Jack walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Jack, let go!" Miko yelled.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Jack retorted.

The two continued to bicker, not noticing the Decepticon approaching them. When they noticed the shadow, they looked up to see the 'Con and gulped.

"AH!" Miko screamed.

Bulkhead heard the scream and turned to see the 'Con ready to fire.

"Miko, no!" Bulkhead cried.

Arcee gasped as she saw that Jack was there too. "Jack!"

Miko and Jack covered their eyes and braces themselves for the final blow, but it never came. They looked up to see the Decepticon was on the ground dead.

They also noticed someone was also in front of them, a teenage boy. He had lavender hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with black pants and a yellow belt and shoe. He also wore a blue jacket that said "Capsule Corp." on the sleeve, and a sword that was on his back.

The Autobots turned to see the teen and widened their eyes. Who was he?

**Me: The idea came into my head, I couldn't resist, and there are barely any Transformers Prime and DBZ crossovers. None of theses characters belong to me and please comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone looked at the mysterious stranger in shock and confusion.

"Who are you?" Miko asked from behind.

"Did he just…take down that drone?" Arcee questioned.

"**I think he did." **Bumblebee answered.

Miko and Jack looked at each other and back at the teen.

The vehicons looked at him for a moment before they came back to reality and aimed their blasters and fired. Miko and Jack covered their ears and eyes and waited for certain death.

Instead of the teen moving out of the way, he swatted away all the blast. The blasts flew and hit random trees and rocks.

Miko and Jack slowly opened their eyes before they widened them in shock to see the teen still standing.

"What just happened?" Bulkhead asked.

The teen then held out his hand to the nearest vehicon, palm facing him. Miko and Jack saw something charging in the teen's hand. A ball of energy suddenly appeared and the teen fired it at the vehicon. The blast blew a whole in the vehicon's chest as he cried out. He staggered a little bit before he fell to the floor dead.

Miko and Jack's mouth dropped while the Autobots looked at him in shock. He just killed a Decepticon with no weapons whatsoever.

"It's dead. It's dead. Holy Scrap, it's dead." Miko repeated.

"How the frag did he just do that?" Arcee asked in shock.

"FIRE!" one of the vehicons yelled.

The Decepticons began to fire rapidly at the teen, causing smoke to rise. They all stopped firing and waited. When the smoke disappeared, the boy wasn't there, and neither were Jack and Miko.

"Oh no." Bulkhead gasped.

"**They can't be." **Bumblebee whizzed.

"YOU CAN FLY TOO?!" a voice screamed.

Everyone looked up to see the teen still alive, and **flying **in the air. In his arms, he was carrying Jack and Miko like it was nothing.

"Oh God." Jack whispered.

"Fire again!" one vehicon yelled.

They opened fire again at the teen. Miko and Jack screamed and prepared for death, but it didn't come. Instead, they found themselves on the ground with the teen looking at them.

"How did we-"

"Just out of curiosity," the teen began, "which one is the villain?"

"The purple drones." Jack answered with a little hesitation.

The teen nodded his head before he abruptly disappeared.

"I am so glad I came." Miko smiled.

The vehicons stopped firing to see the teen was no longer in the air.

"Where did he go?" one vehicon asked.

A battle cry was heard as the teen appeared out of nowhere and kicked the vehicon in the head. The Decepticon's head slowly ripped off and fell to the floor. The visor began to flicker before it completely stopped. The teen landed on the ground with grace before he looked back at the other vehicons.

"REQUESTING BACK-UP! REQUESTING BACK-UP!" a vehicon screamed through his comm. link.

Blasts suddenly came from the sky as the Autobots and the teen looked up to see more Decepticons heading their way. The Autobots began to fire while the teen flew into the air. He fired more ki blasts at the engines of the vehicons, causing them to explode.

A Decepticon managed to hit him with a blast, but the blast had little effect. The Autobots gasped to see the teen still standing, or flying in the air.

"Who the frag is this guy?!" Arcee yelled before she continued firing.

The Decepticons kept running out of ammo from firing at the teen while the Autobots fired at most of them and killed them.

"Retreat!" the 'Cons yelled.

The Decepticons transformed into jets and flew into the sky.

The teen looked up before he took a deep breath and put his hands together. He then let out a battle cry before an enormous blast came from his hands and disintegrated the flyers.

Everyone widened their eyes in shock as all that was left of the army was nothing but dust.

The teen slowly came to the ground and landed softly on it. He suddenly heard a charging noise and turned around to see the Autobots aiming their blasters at him.

The teen could see that they were completely shocked and in slight fear. He could even see the yellow and green one shaking.

He slowly reached for his sword, ready to pull it out, until-

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Miko yelled as she ran towards the teen.

"MIKO!" Jack and Bulkhead yelled.

"You were like 'Zoom, zoom, and BOOM!'" Miko said, "You just destroyed those 'Cons like it was nothing! How did you do that?!"

The teen looked at Miko in confusion before he put his sword back. "Ki energy."

"Don't mind Miko," Jack began, "She's really hyper."

"Okay…" the teen trailed off.

"Mind explaining how the frag you took down an entire army without even breaking a sweat. Which is, last time I check, impossible." Arcee said.

"Last time I check neither are naturally made metal humanoids." The teen retorted.

The Autobots gaped at him in confusion.

"How do you know that we are autonomous?" Optimus asked.

"I sensed your ki after I saw that spaceship." The teen simply answered.

Jack and Miko looked at each other and back at the teen. "What's ki?" Jack asked.

The teen looked at Jack and Miko. "You don't know what ki is?"

They all shook their heads. The teen then took a deep breath.

'Can't believe I'm asking this?' the teen thought.

"Do you know who Cell is?" the teen asked.

"Who the frag is Cell?" Bulkhead asked.

The teen looked at them with wide eyes before he hung his head. "Where did the damn time machine take me?"

"Wait, what?" asked Miko.

"Look," the teen began, "I just need help to get back home, but something went wrong and I ended up crashing in the middle of the forest."

"Why should we help you?" Arcee asked.

"C'mon Arcee," Miko began, "He just saved us from the Decepticons. Might as well let him."

"Bumblebee, watch the three." Optimus instructed.

Bumblebee nodded his head while Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee walked away to discuss.

"Okay, so the kid just saved our lives," Bulkhead began, "Should we just trust him?"

"He has the power of over a thousand men," Arcee explained, "Maybe even more. He could even kill us all in a matter of seconds. I'm not really sure if we can."

"Did you hear him mutter something about a time machine?" Bulkhead asked.

"Not sure," Arcee answered, "But I'm not sure if we should just let him into base."

Optimus looked at the teen that was calmly interacting with Jack and Miko. He could she Jack was a little uneasy, but Miko was already interested in him.

"Your parents name you after a pair of boxer?" Miko snickered.

"My dad's name is basically vegetable," the teen said, "So pretty much."

"He seems to be telling the truth." Optimus observed.

"Are you sure Optimus?" Arcee asked.

Optimus nodded his head before he activated his comm. link. "Ratchet, bridge us back."

**Me: I know, I could do a better job on my fighting scenes. Not so great with them. None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rafael and Ratchet looked to see the Autobots, Jack, and Miko enter base.

"Optimus, what happened out there?" Ratchet demanded, "I detected Decepticon life signals go out and a mass energy burst. Who-"

Ratchet stopped himself short as he looked down to see the blue eyed teen.

"Who's this?" Ratchet asked.

"The massive energy burst you detected." Arcee dully answered.

"What?" Rafael asked in surprise.

"This is some kind of joke!" Ratchet scoffed.

The teen then held out his hand and created an orb of energy. Electricity slightly came out as the energy kept swirling in a ball. The teen closed his hand, causing the ball to disappear.

Ratchet and Rafael looked at the teen in shock.

"Arcee's right," Miko proclaimed, "He destroyed those 'Cons!"

"So who are you?" Rafael hesitantly asked as he walked up to the teen.

"Um…" the teen trailed off, "I'm not sure if I should say."

"Why not?" Arcee demanded.

"Hey dude, its okay," Miko reassured, "You probably need a place to stay. And we have to call you by something."

Before the teen could say anything, the lights suddenly went off, followed by a loud noise.

"Why the frag did Fowler have to come now?" Bulkhead groaned.

The doors opened and Agent Fowler came storming in.

"I turn my back for one moment! I had to turn my jet back around because I get a transmission saying there was some kind of beam shooting up towards the sky near Yosemite, almost destroying a satellite in orbit! Explain! NOW!"

"There was an explosion." Ratchet simply lied, "The Decepticons were probably testing a new weapon of some sort."

"We did not mean to cause any more trouble Agent Fowler." Optimus said, "We will make sure to have the situation under control."

Fowler sighed. "If this gets out of hand Prime, I will intervene." He then walked over to the elevator as the door closed behind him.

"Ratchet said a lie and Optimus followed along?" Miko asked in surprise.

"It is not the first time." Optimus said.

"Where's the boy?" Ratchet asked.

Everyone looked around to see the teen was not in sight.

"Where'd he go?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm up here." The teen answered.

The Autobots and the kids looked up to see the teen floating in the air, far from anyone's view.

"Whoa." Rafael gasped.

The teen slowly came down and landed gently on the ground.

"Do I have to remain hidden from him?" the teen asked.

"As long as you possibly can." Optimus answered.

"So," Miko began, "What's your name? Where are you from? And how the heck did you take out the 'Cons like that?"

"I have to explain myself, don't I?" the teen asked.

"Pretty much." Jack answered.

The teen sighed. 'Great. Now I'm messing up another timeline.' He thought.

"I'm very sorry for all the trouble that I've been causing, but I need help to get back to my time."

Everyone gaped at him in confusion.

"Time?" Ratchet asked.

"My name is Trunks, and from my world, I live twenty years into the future."

"What?!" everyone yelled.

"A time traveler?" Miko squealed with excitement.

"That's impossible!" Ratchet scoffed in disbelief, "Time travel is not possible! Not even Cybertronians have been able to make that happen!"

Trunks smirked. "Then you should talk to my mom."

He then pulled out a small capsule from his pocket and pressed a button at the top. He threw it behind him and the capsule landed on the floor.

A cloud of smoke suddenly appeared, and the capsule was a large machine.

"Awesome." Miko said.

"Whoa." Rafael breathed.

Trunks walked over to the time machine and wiped off some of the dirt. "For some reason the time machine was acting up while I was traveling back to my time. The next thing I knew, I was here."

"So now you want someone to fix your time machine so you can get back home?" Arcee questioned.

Trunks nodded his head.

"Don't worry." Miko began, "Doc Bot can fix it up!"

"I don't know what that machinery is made out of-"

"I have another one that I found that you can work with." Trunks interrupted, "It's a bit worn out, but most of the parts are still there."

"But why did you travel back in time?" Bulkhead asked.

Trunks didn't answer. He simply wiped a little more dirt to reveal the word 'Hope!'

"To bring hope to the future. In my time, there are these things called androids. Engineered to cause nothing but destruction. They've been causing suffering, they've destroyed cities, killed innocent people, and even after that they still aren't satisfied."

"But you took out an army of 'Cons," Miko retorted, "Couldn't you just take them out?"

Trunks sighed. "Before the time machine was even finished and I was able to go back, I was nowhere near their strength. And to make matters worse I couldn't even sense their ki, so they could just make a surprise attack. I was completely helpless."

"Wasn't there anyone who could assist you?" Optimus asked.

"No," Trunks answered, "everyone's gone. All of the planet's strongest fighters are dead. I'm the only one left."

Everyone just looked at him with sympathy.

"Talk about a living nightmare." Miko remarked.

"So how do you know you'll be able to beat them once you go back?" Rafael asked.

"When I went back in time, I was able to train for a year in a day." Trunks answered, "I'll be able to take them both out."

'A year's training in a day?' Arcee thought.

"How strong are you?" asked Optimus.

Trunks was quiet for a moment. "We're going to have to go outside."

* * *

Trunks shuddered as he walked out of the ground bridge. The Autobots, Jack, Miko, and Rafael arrived at a rocky plain that was deserted.

"You get used to it." Jack reassured.

"**Ratchet, why did you bring that?" **asked Bumblebee as Ratchet held the energy tracker.

"We'll be able to see how high his power can go, since he gives off a certain amount of energy whenever fighting."

Trunks stopped walking and put his hand in front of the Autobots.

"You're going to want to step back." Trunks warned.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment before they took a couple of steps back.

Trunks then took a deep breath before he began to raise his power level.

The energy tracker began to beep rapidly as Ratchet looked in shock.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet mumbled.

The ground suddenly began shaking as dust began to blow into the wind.

"What's happening?" Rafael asked anxiously.

"It's still going!" Ratchet yelled.

"You mean the kid's power is still rising?!" Bulkhead asked in shock.

The wind violently began picking up as the energy tracker began beeping faster. There was a loud ringing noise before the device exploded in Ratchet's hand.

Trunks let out a loud cry as rocks flew into the air while the ground began to split in two. An unknown force caused the kids to almost fly backwards and the Autobots to cover their faces.

The wind slowly died down as the kids on their feet.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked.

"I think I hit my head on a rock." Miko answered as she clutched her head.

"We'll check that as soon as we…get…back."

Everyone looked at the sight in front of them in shock and amazement.

Sparks of electricity flickered for a brief moment as they could see the yellow aura surrounding Trunks. His hair was no longer straight or lavender. It was pointing straight up and was now glowing yellow, and his eyes were now a complete teal color.

"What kind of?" Arcee questioned.

"What form is that?" Miko asked.

"This is my Super Saiyan form." Trunks answered.

"Super Saiyan?" asked Ratchet.

"I am not entirely human," Trunks explained, "my mother is a human and my father is a saiyan. He was one of the planet's strongest fighters, and he could change into this form as well. I could also turn into my second Super Saiyan form. There's not that much of a difference in appearance, but my power increases immensely."

"So, how much power is this?" asked Bulkhead.

"I could blow up this planet if I wanted to." Trunks answered.

Everyone widened their eyes in shock as Trunks turned back to normal.

"Now all this makes a lot more sense." Miko remarked.

"I need your help to fix my time machine so that I can go back to my own time." Trunks said.

The Autobots looked at each other and back at Trunks. They just didn't know what to say. This time traveler has the ability to destroy a planet at will and turn the tides to this war. All of this was raw power. They didn't know much right now, but they did know this.

Everything just got complicated.

**Me: And done! Now I have questions.**

**One: Should Trunks go SSJ3? There was a video when he did transform but it wasn't exactly in the show. They called it Dragon Ball Heroes.**

**Two: Which villain should I bring into this story to turn the tides in the war? Because Trunks could just blow up Megatron without even going SSJ.**

**Three: This isn't really related to the topic but I was thinking of making a crossover with TFP and this anime called Kamisama Dolls. If you don't know what it is, look it up.**

**None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks teleported through the air and sliced off all of the dummy heads before he landed on the metal floor with grace. He then stood up straight and put his sword back in its sheath.

It's been over a week since Trunks' arrival to this time and dimension. Trunks has decided not to get too involved with the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons for fear that he might somehow change the future and maybe even cause someone's death. He decided to remain hidden until Ratchet fixed his time machine and he would be able to get back home to defeat the androids. He would only appear in battle if it was absolutely necessary.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at the training room in shock to see most of the dummies destroyed in a matter of seconds.

**"Um...how long did he take the dummies out?" **Bumblebee asked nervously.

"About three to five seconds." Bulkhead answered, still in shock.

Trunks looked over at the two Autobots and smirked. "Shouldn't you guys have at least seen someone with these kind of abilities? You guys probably traveled to hundreds of galaxies."

"We were too caught up in the middle of a war to do something like that." Bulkhead answered while rubbing the back of his helm sheepishly.

Trunks simply shrugged as he walked out of the training room. "So what do you guys normally do besides fight the Decepticons?"

"We usually either train, hang out, or go on scouting missions for energon." Bulkhead answered.

**"Speaking of scouting, Bulk we have to go do that." **Bumblebee declared.

Bulkhead groaned and turned to Trunks. "Sorry, kid, but we have to got."

Trunks simply waved goodbye as the two left for the door.

"I should probably check on Ratchet." Trunks muttered to himself.

* * *

Ratchet looked at the time machine that was not in use with fascination. Never has he seen a machine this advance before. Not even Cybertronians were able to pull it off. The ability to travel through time? That still boggled his mind.

"Hey, Ratchet," Trunks greeted after he walked into the med-bay, "How are the repairs coming along?"

"I've managed to break down some of the machinery," Ratchet began, "but I must admit, this is a interesting and fascinating piece of work."

"Thanks to my mom," Trunks smiled.

"How long did it take for her to build this?" Ratchet questioned.

"I think it took about a couple of years." Trunks answered, "I never really kept track, but there is one flaw about the time machine."

Ratchet looked at Trunks in confusion. "Hasn't your mother perfected it?"

"Well, almost," Trunks answered, "The flaw is that once you use the time machine to go through time and back, it has to recharge its energy in order to travel through time once again. So if I punch in the wrong time, I could waste all of the energy and maybe be even stuck in another time."

Ratchet put his finger on his chin and thought about it for a moment. "We could probably power up the time machine with a different energy source to make it easier. I could probably test it out with energon and see what would happen."

Trunks nodded his head in understanding.

A beeping noise was coming from the comm. link system as Ratchet groaned.

"I pray to the Allspark that it is not Fowler." Ratchet muttered.

Trunks flew over to the comm. link system and looked at the screen. "It's Miko. She sent a text saying that no one picked her and Rafael from school."

Ratchet sighed. "Bumblebee and Bulkhead are on a scouting mission and I cannot pick them up because I am working on your time machine."

"What about Jack?" Trunks asked.

"Arcee has already picked up Jack and he is working at his job right now." Ratchet informed, "Everyone is currently occupied."

"I could go get them." Trunks volunteered.

"Trunks you can't do that!" Ratchet objected, "You could easily get caught by the Decepticons!"

"Ratchet calm down," Trunks reassured, "I can easily suppress my energy so that the Decepticons can't detect it. And besides my hair color, I look like any other human should."

Ratchet was about to object, but sighed in defeat. "Very well.

* * *

Miko groaned as she closed her cell phone in frustration. She and Rafael were sitting on the front steps of the school waiting for someone to pick them up. When no one came for them, she called base over ten times.

"No one answered again!" Miko groaned.

"Well everyone is probably busy," Rafael said.

Miko sighed. "You're probably right, but me and Bulk were going to go dune bashing."

"Well, well, if it isn't the nerd and the freak." A voice mocked.

Miko and Rafael looked up to see Vince smirking with two of his buddies.

"Great, what do you want?" Miko asked without a care in the world. Rafael, however, was slowly backing away from the trio.

"I was kinda running low on cash," Vince began, "So maybe I could take some from you."

"And why should we give you money?" Miko demanded.

She and Rafael yelped as they were both pulled from the ground. Rafael was being held by Vince while Miko was being held by the two goons.

"You don't want the nerd getting hurt, do you?" Vince mocked.

"Put me down!" Rafael yelled as he tried to escape from Vince's grasp.

Vince raised his hand and formed it into a fist, ready to punch him, but someone grabbed it before he could make a move.

Miko and Rafael looked up to see Trunks glaring at Vince.

"Trunks?" Miko questioned in surprise.

"Who the hell are you?" Vince demanded.

Trunks just glared at him. "That's none of your concerns. Just put Rafael down."

Vince just scoffed. "And why should I?"

One of Vince's goons looked at Trunks' back and saw his sword.

"Dude," the friend called out, "he has a sword."

Vince noticed the sword and gulped. All of his confidence was literally drained out of him. He put Rafael on the ground while Vince's goons let go of Miko.

"Whatever, they're not worth it." Vince said before the three ran off.

Miko looked at Trunks and smiled. "Good thing you brought the sword."

"I could've taken them out even without the sword." Trunks said.

"Thanks for saving us." Rafael said.

"Twice for me." Miko remarked, "By the way, where's Bulk and Bee?"

"They both went on scouting mission." Trunks answered, "but we have to go back to base."

"Hey, can we fly there?" Miko asked.

"Sorry, Miko," Trunks apologized, "Even if I use a little bit of my power, my energy can be detected."

Miko groaned.

"Either way, I prefer the ground." Rafael added.

* * *

Ratchet opened the groundbridge and he and Optimus saw Trunks, Miko, and Rafael walk through.

"Hi, Doc Bot!" Miko greeted, causing Ratchet to cringe.

"So how's Trunks' time machine?" Rafael asked.

"I have made some progress." Ratchet simply answered.

A loud revving noise was heard as Arcee and Jack entered base. Jack took off his helmet and got off of Arcee while she transformed.

"Hey guys." Jack greeted.

Arcee just glared at Trunks and walked out of the main room. Trunks noticed this, but simply shrugged it off.

A loud beeping noise was heard from the comm. link system followed by a flashing green light.

Ratchet groaned. "What now?!"

"It's an SOS from Fowler," Rafael informed, "He got captured by the Decepticons."

"Again?" Miko questioned.

"Apparently," Jack answered.

"We must rescue Agent Fowler." Optimus declared.

"Why should we?" Miko asked.

"Miko!" Jack yelled.

"Miko, Fowler knows the location of our base!" Ratchet explained, "If Fowler makes one slip up we are all down for!"

"But how are we going to be able to find Fowler if the Decepticon Warship is always cloaked?" Rafael asked nervously.

Everyone stopped discussing and looked over at Trunks. Trunks immediately knew what they were thinking and sighed.

Trunks was already informed about the Decepticons, and how their leader, Megatron, will go through desperate measures to get what he wanted. If the information got leaked out, they would all get in trouble, and Trunks would change the future even more. For better or for worse, so there was only one option.

* * *

Fowler groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He felt something wrapped around his arms and looked to see his arms were wrapped in chains.

"We meet once again, Agent Fowler." a voice said.

Fowler looked up to see Megatron standing before him.

"Pleasant seeing you again." Fowler said sarcastically.

"I know that you humans value your very lives," Megatron began, "So tell me, where the Autobot base is?"

Fowler sighed. "It could be anywhere. It could be at a circus, a desert, anywhere."

"I see that you will not give in easily. Perhaps if I persuade you a little more." Megatron smirked.

He charged his canon and aimed it at Fowler.

"I will not ask again." Megatron declared, "Tell me where the Autobot base is."

Fowler gulped as sweat began to fall down his face. What was he suppose to do?

* * *

Trunks flew as fast as he could through the sky. He could sense multiple energy signatures in the sky. The first time his sensed the Autobots' and Decepticons' energy, it was slightly different from that of a human, so it would be easy to identify who's who.

He then suddenly sensed multiple energy signatures in one area. He could tell that most of them weren't human. He only sensed one human onto whatever that area was. Trunks widened as he approached the area. It was the same ship that he saw when he first arrived to this timeline. And Fowler is on that ship.

'Good thing he's not in there too deep.' Trunks thought as he charged a chi blast.

* * *

"Lord Megatron." a vehicon began through Megatron's comm. link, "There's a strong energy signal outside of the warship that's heading this way. It is the same one that we have detected before."

Just then, a large blast busted through the metal wall. Even though it didn't hit Megatron, there was just enough force to send him flying to the other side of the room.

"What the?" Fowler gasped. He slightly jumped in surprise as Trunks was before him.

"Who are-"

"I'm getting you out of here." Trunks declared as he took out his sword. He sliced the chains into two and caught Agent Fowler before he began falling.

Megatron shook his head as he tried to get up. He opened his eyes to see his prisoner being saved by a lavender haired child. The human looked back at Megatron, glaring at him with intense blue eyes. Before Megatron could do anything else, the human flew through the hole that he made to the outside.

**Me: And done, now I'll say this before and I'll say it again: crossover idea: Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Naruto Shippuden. Please give me your opinion on it. And I had this idea where I would put sneak peeks for stories and put new ideas through new chapters. Please give me your opinion on that as well. None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


End file.
